


Azalea Dahlia Lightwood-Bane

by UkeYuuriLover24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Carl Grimes Lives, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gay Sirius Black, Good Person Merle Dixon, Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, Pre-Hogwarts, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Carl Grimes, Protective Magnus Bane, Remus Lupin Lives, Shane Being an Asshole, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkeYuuriLover24/pseuds/UkeYuuriLover24
Summary: Merle Dixon was saved by a gay married couple Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane they have two daughter's four year old Madzie and nine year old Azalea. He joins their small group to look for his brother Daryl.Sirius Black survived one war with his now husband Remus they are now in another war different from the first one where Inferi creatures attack any human being in the area and then they turn into an Inferi. His goddaughter is now missing from her home on Privet Drive she never even stepped foot into the home she's been missing for nine years. His little Bambi Azalea Dahlia Potter is missing and he will do anything in his power to find her.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Harry Potter, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The Lightwood-Bane’s

Azalea whispered ‘’Papa’’

Alec Lightwood-Bane looked from backing their things he said ‘’Azalea get away from the window.’’

Azalea said ‘’But the man he’s stuck on the roof.’’ Alec looked and saw the man handcuffed on the roof she said ‘’The group left him there I saw it Papa’’

Alec sighed and looked down at his daughter and she was staring up at him with big emerald green eyes and Alec sighed at the 9 year old he said ‘’Go to Daddy and Maddie I’ll go save him’’ Azalea grinned and hugged her father’s leg and Alec watched as she went to the bedroom where Magnus was packing their things. They had been staying in Atlanta Georgia on vacation when the world went to hell they couldn’t get back to New York and his family had gone to Idris when things started to get worse so they were alone. Alec and Magnus had raided several stores and some overrun camps that still had supplies. They were fully stocked with everything they would need.

Magnus looked up when Azalea walked into the room, they had stayed in the Hotel room they had rented when they entered the city. Azalea and Madzie had colored on the walls making flower’s and what not when they had become bored the wall was covered and they were now moving to the living room to color on those walls when they were bored. Magnus said ‘’Where’s Papa my little flower.’’

Azalea said ‘’He’s going to save a man that was left on the roof’’ Magnus walked out of the bedroom and saw Alec gathering things and putting them in a backpack. Magnus leaned against the wall with his arms over his chest and Alec said ‘’She looked up at me with her big eyes Magnus I have to go it’s across the street.’’

Magnus walked over and Alec turned around and wrapped his arms around Magnus and Magnus said ‘’Be careful Alexander.’’

Alec kissed him on the lips and said ‘’I will be back we might need to give him medical attention.’’

Magnus nodded ‘’I’ll be ready’’ Alec nodded and left through the balcony and Magnus watched his husband jump to the next building.

Ten minutes later

Alec looked at the man he was sunburnt he was talking in babbles and he grunted when Alec hit him in the back of the head knocking the Mundane out Alec went to work unlocking the handcuffs with his stele. He looked at the tools scattered on the rooftop and took them putting them in his backpack as well. He lifted the stinky male and grunted ‘’You need a bath’’ and pulled out the radio and said ‘’I have the package Mags’’ a portal appeared in front of him and Alec walked through the portal and they landed in the second bedroom in the hotel room the girl’s stayed with them they didn’t want them away from them so this room just held their supplies. Magnus put the man on the bed and said ‘’I’ll put him in a cold bath and then add put some moisturizer on his skin and then set up an IV to get some fluids into his body I’ll keep him sleeping well knocked out’’ he looked at his husband and Alec rubbed the back of head. Magnus shook his head and then went to work on his patient

The next day

Merle groaned waking up and he opened his eyes and looked at the empty IV bag above his head he looked and saw a little brown skinned child with a scarf around her neck she was by the wall staring at him. He said ‘’Hey kid…’’

The girl ran off not saying anything five minutes later she came back with another little girl this one had tan skin and long red curly hair she looked like a china doll she said ‘’Go get Daddy.’’

The little girl ran off again and the red head walked over slowly and went to a glass of water and slowly walked closer to the man and Merle sipped the water and sighed softly in relief he grunted ‘’Thanks.’’

The girl nodded and said ‘’I saw them leave you on the roof my Papa saved you.’’

Merle grunted ‘’Thanks’’

The girl grinned at him and an Asian young man walked in holding the little girl he said ‘’Go play with your sister Little flower have you packed your things yet.’’

The girl nodded and said ‘’I packed my things Daddy’’

The man nodded and she ran out and Merle watched the man he took out the IV and said ‘’I packed you some supplies my husband and I are leaving the city this evening its getting to dangerous here in the city.’’

Merle grunted ‘’Ya need a group with two little one’s shouldn’t be alone.’’

Magnus looked at him and said ‘’Your group left you handcuffed to a rooftop’’

Merle hissed ‘’I know that I just have a brother with the group.’’

Magnus said ‘’We can help you find him’’

Merle grunted ‘’Thanks’’ he stood up a bit wobbly and then sat back down.

Magnus said ‘’I will get you something to eat and then we are leaving the city’’ Merle nodded and followed him out and saw the little toddler wearing a leopard print dress and jean leggings the other little girl had on a red and black checkered outfit and jeans on the other man in the room was braiding her hair and he put it in a tight bun wrapping her hair up in a scarf he then took the toddler and did the same putting her hair up and wrapping a scarf around her hair too. Magnus said ‘’We don’t want the dead to grab onto their hair if we get attacked.’’

Merle grunted ‘’Smart’’

The man looked at him and said ‘’We will give you a sword guns draw to much attention we will give you a gun if we separate’’

Merle nodded Magnus said ‘’My name is Magnus that’s Alexander’’

Alec grunted ‘’Call me Alec’’

Magnus said ‘’Our daughters are Azalea and Madzie, Madzie doesn’t speak much so she’s not being rude if she doesn’t speak to you.’’ Alec tucked the girl’s scarf into her shirt and she smiled at him and Alec kissed her forehead and Magnus put out five bowls of soup in front of them and they ate and afterwards Merle carried their supplies and Magnus put Madzie in a carrier on Alec’s back the four year old laid her head on Alec’s back and Magnus picked up Azalea putting her on his hip and said ‘’Be quiet Alec cleared the hallway going down to the lobby but there are dead in the rooms going through the floors we have a SUV waiting in front of the doors.’’ Merle nodded and walked behind Magnus. It was Magnus in the middle and Alec and Merle in front and behind him.

Madzie closed her eyes when she saw blood on the walls Alec hurried past the blood and a couple body parts. Azalea had her eyes closed as well Magnus kept an eye out Merle followed behind them watching the rear. Ten minutes later they were climbing into the car Merle in the backseat and the girl’s climbed into the trunk area that had blankets and books and pillows Magnus and Alec climbed into the front seats and they started the car and left to leave the city on the way out of the city they saw a box truck coming towards them.


	2. The Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet the group and it's not a good first meeting. 
> 
> Sirius goes to Privet Drive to get his little Bambi.

Chapter Two- The Group

Rick Grimes looked at the 2010 Honda Pilot coming towards them he stopped and Daryl said ‘’What the hell we need to get to my brother’’

Rick said ‘’I think we just found him.’’

Merle got out of the back of the car and sneered at him Daryl climbed out of the truck and walked around the truck and saw his brother. Merle said ‘’Hey little brother’’ Daryl walked over and sighed softly in relief he looked him over without touching him.

Daryl said ‘’You’re okay right no bites’’

Merle nodded and said ‘’A couple of guys saved me from the rooftop’’ Merle looked nodded at the two guys in the Honda Daryl nodded and Merle sneered at the group that got out of the truck Merle said ‘’We are going back to the camp’’

Rick said ‘’We need to go into the city to get the guns since we found you’’

Merle said ‘’I’m taking them back to the camp’’

Daryl went to the back of the Box Truck and grabbed his crossbow and said ‘’I’ll come with you’’

Merle nodded and Daryl got into the car and he looked at the two males in the front seat and said ‘’Daryl Dixon’’

Merle said ‘’The Lightwood-Banes Magnus and Alec and their little ones in the back’’ Daryl looked back into the trunk and two little girls were sleeping in the nest of pillows. Alec drove past the group of three that were still outside of the box truck. They arrived back at the camp around 3 in the afternoon. Merle got out and Daryl followed Alec grabbed his crossbow and Magnus got out he stood towards the back where the girls were. The group looked at them and the men started to walk towards them.

Shane looked and saw Merle and Daryl Dixon arrive in another car without Rick Glenn and T-Dog. Two guys got out after them Shane grabbed his gun and walked over with Morales and the other’s in the group walked over as well Shane said ‘’Daryl where’s Rick.’’

Daryl said ‘’He went into the city to get the guns I came back with my brother and two guys who helped him out of the city.’’

Shane said ‘’So you just brought them back to the camp just like that’’ he raised his rifle.

The short black-haired male dressed in a black t-shirt raised a bow standing in front of the dark skinned Asian he hissed ‘’I want you to press that trigger please do you’ll have an arrow in your skull before you can twitch your finger.’’

The other man said ‘’Alexander it’s okay’’

The man kept his eye on Shane waiting for him to do something a voice whispered ‘’Papa’’ Alec looked and saw Madzie rubbing her eyes and Alec lowered his bow and smiled and said ‘’Hey Maddie’’

The girl looked at them and said ‘’Are we in trouble Papa’’

She reached for her scarf and Magnus said ‘’No sweet pea we are okay we are leaving okay’’ Maddie made grab hands at Alec and Alec had to collapse his bow to pick her up he looked and Daryl and Merle had their weapon’s aimed at Shane. He picked her up and she hid her face in Alec’s neck.

Jackie and Miranda said ‘’Stop it they have children’’

Shane lowered his gun Magnus said ‘’Come on Alexander let’s go’’

Merle said ‘’I’m coming with you Daryl’’

Daryl nodded and said ‘’We have our own truck your bike is on the back.’’

Lori said ‘’Daryl hunts for us Shane he can’t leave’’

Shane said ‘’You can stay I’m sorry’’

Magnus and Alec looked at them and Merle said ‘’It’s your call we are staying with you two’’

Magnus looked at his husband and Alec said ‘’Stay away from us and we will be okay.’’ He put Maddie down and she ran to Magnus and hid behind his legs.

Magnus walked over to Jackie and Miranda and he said ‘’Magnus Lightwood-Bane’’

Miranda put out her hand to shake his and Magnus kissed her hand and Miranda blushed and said ‘’Miranda Morales my husband and our two children are Juan and Eliza and Louis’’

Magnus grinned and said ‘’That’s my husband Alexander and our little sweet pea Madzie and we have another daughter my little flower Azalea.’’

Miranda smiled and the dark-skinned woman said ‘’My name is Jackie’’ Magnus did the same with Jackie and a little red head girl climbed out of the trunk and stood in front of Alec and Alec put his hands on her shoulder’s and kept her close.

Carl’s mouth went dry the green-eyed girl looked at him and grinned and Carl’s cheeks turned red. He shook his head like he was trying to get water out of his hair. Alec said ‘’Come on Princess let’s go set up our tent’’ Azalea nodded and followed her dad.

In England

Sirius looked at the neighborhood and frowned muggle officers were standing all around with weapon’s. He had cast a notice-me-not charm over himself Remus had Azalea’s cloak that Dumbledore had taken from the Potter family home he had taken it back and everything Dumbledore had tried to claim right after he forced the Ministry to give him a trial by swearing on his magic he didn’t kill Lily and James. It had taken 3 years and then another couple of years to get healthy again from his stay in Azkaban. He finally found out where his little Bambi was and then the world went to hell. He walked into the home of Petunia and Vernon and heard screaming ‘’I want Cake mummy!’’ Remus and Sirius looked at the fat child who was crying for sweets.

Petunia said ‘’Snookum’s we can’t have cake we have to save food we can’t have cake every day now I’m sorry there’s an illness going around.’’ Sirius took off the charm and Petunia screamed and Remus just in time through up wards to keep the scream from reaching the bobbies outside. Petunia said ‘’How did you get here!’’

Sirius said ‘’I want my goddaughter I want to take her somewhere safe’’

Petunia hissed ‘’We don’t have that little freak we found the letter that old nutter left but no baby’’ Sirius’s eyes widened and Sirius growled and there was a thump upstairs. Petunia said ‘’Vernon!’’ she rushed upstairs and saw Vernon on the floor he had the remains of snack cakes in his hand it looked like he had a heart attack and died. She rushed downstairs and Sirius and Remus were gone.

Sirius walked out of the house with his husband and then there were screams inside the house and the bobbies ran past them and went into the house. Sirius could careless he needed to find his little Bambi. He left Privet Drive and they disappeared with a pop.


	3. The Fish Fry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Walker Attack

Chapter Three- The Fish Fry

Alec looked out over the camp they had set up down towards the edge of the trees where Daryl and Merle’s tents were, they were set up away from the others. He looked at the two-woman fishing in the middle of the quarry he looked and saw the old man watching them from the RV. He went to his daughter’s and they were sitting on a blanket they were making flower crowns he walked over and kissed the top of their head’s and Azalea looked up at him and she said ‘’Can you teach me how to shoot a bow Papa?’’

Alec hummed and looked at Magnus and Magnus said ‘’It’s up to you I will show the girl’s how to wield a sword your job is the bow and guns.’’ Alec looked at his girl’s and he smiled and said ‘’Alright then Maddie is too small right now but I can teach Princess I can teach Maddie how to take down a body though.’’ Maddie went back to her flower crown Magnus picked her up and grabbed a bundle of flowers to take with them. They went to a large tree and Alec took off the backpack he took everywhere he pulled out a spray can and made a huge target on the large tree Alec took out a smaller bow like his and Azalea’s eyes widened and she grinned and Alec said ‘’This is not a toy do you understand it’s a dangerous weapon it’s like mine it has runes on the arrows I’ll start you off on regular arrows for now’’ the red head nodded and she shook her bow and it popped out taking the form of a bow.

Alec stood at her side and the taller man did the same and aimed at the target and fired and the arrow landed smack in the middle of the target. Alec watched as she took the same form and Alec fixed her stance and her arm bending it slightly, she closed her left eye and fired the arrow and it landed under his own arrow. Alec hummed and took out their arrows and they kept shooting Alec let her practice until she shot the middle of the target. Ten minutes later Alec and Magnus clapped when she shot the arrow and it went right into Alec’s hole that he had made the first time. She grinned at them and Magnus walked over and said ‘’Your going to have to wear gloves my flower’’ he looked at her hands they were a bit bloody with tiny cuts. He kissed the cuts and said ‘’I have some cream in my bag come on flower’’ they went to their camp site and they walked by Andrea and Amy walking back to the group with two things of fish.

Madzie stared at the man tied up he had a strange aura around him it was kind of like her sister’s but not as bright as Lea’s she tilted her head and her Daddy came over and said ‘’What’s wrong sweet pea’’

Madzie looked up at him and pointed and she whispered ‘’He has a tiny aura Daddy.’’

Magnus looked at the man and said ‘’I see’’ he said ‘’Let’s start dinner huh’’

Madzie whispered ‘’Are we having fish?’’

Magnus smiled and said ‘’No sweet pea we are having dinner inside our tent’’ Madzie nodded.

Azalea sat under the RV with her arrows and bow she was carving runes into the arrows they just came to her sometimes in her dreams they were combinations of runes this one copied and multiplied the arrow by two. She grinned and blew on the craving a voice said ‘’Hi’’ she looked and saw the boy named Carl Miranda told them everyone’s names.

She said ‘’Hello’’

Carl asked ‘’What are you doing?’’

Azalea said ‘’Just drawing markings on my arrow’s Papa gave me for my bow I was bored.’’

Carl asked ‘’Why are you doing that’’ he sat down beside her.

Azalea answered ‘’It’s just something to do’’ she eyed him and Maddie ran over and stood in front of them.

Maddie whispered ‘’Dinner is almost ready’’ Azalea stood up and held out her bandage covered hand Maddie took it and they left Carl.

Carl looked at the knife Azalea left and said ‘’You left your knife’’

Azalea said ‘’You can keep it’’ and Maddie dragged her to their tent.

Later that night 

Alec sat at the little table at their tent he looked at his daughter’s eating hamburger and beans drinking juice he smiled at them Magnus was sharpening his swords. Magnus felt the wards around the tent activate and then they heard screams and Alec stood up and Magnus ‘’It’s okay girls stay quiet the wards will protect us’’ Maddie ran to Magnus and Alec walked over to them.

Azalea closed her eyes Alec pulled her into his lap and Azalea traced his runes on his arms. She said ‘’This is for Stealth right’’ Alec smiled and nodded and she traced another on his neck. Magnus was humming a soft tune for Madzie who had climbed into his arms. He rubbed circles on her back and the small family waited for the noise outside to calm down.

Daryl and Merle looked around for the Lightwood family after all the walkers were killed Magnus’s voice said ‘’We are fine our tent was fine’’ the two brothers looked and the family was walking over to them. Magnus looked when one of the sisters let out a cry, she was looking down at the younger of the two she had been killed in the attack. He looked and saw the three guys that had run into them on the road here were back he then noticed that the group was much smaller a lot of people in the group had died the children were still alive none of them had been killed. Maddie hid her face into her father’s neck and Magnus kissed the side of her face and whispered ‘’It’s okay sweet pea.’’

Magnus sat in the RV with Lori Carol and Jackie the children were sleeping in the bed in the back room together. The others were outside keeping watch Magnus looked and said ‘’Miranda and her family.’’

Jackie said ‘’They decided to sleep in their car’’

Magnus nodded Jackie said ‘’You’re not from here are you’’

Magnus said ‘’We are from New York we came here for a vacation and we got stuck here when things started to get back, we stayed in our hotel until we found Merle on the rooftop, we decided to leave the city it was getting to be too dangerous.’’

Jackie nodded she grinned and said ‘’Your girls are beautiful’’

Magnus smiled and said ‘’Of course they are our little one Maddie is three and Azalea is Nine we found her and adopted her in England when she was a baby.’’ Jackie and Magnus sat side by side and talked to one another for most of the night into the early morning. Lori and Carol ignored the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think should I keep Jackie alive or should she stay with Jenner?


End file.
